A Glass of Lemonade
by Bubbles.xox
Summary: Rachel and Finn just can't keep their hands off each other. A collection of M-rated oneshots. Finchel. *Finished for the moment, but more may be added at a later date.
1. Onto Me, All Over

**Overall Summary: Rachel and Finn just can't keep their hands off each other. A collection of M-rated oneshots. Finchel.**

_**Individual Summary: After winning a football game, Rachel decides to give Finn a special celebration of his own.**_

**Onto Me; All Over**

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile,  
When I thought that I was strong_

Rachel stood facing the heavy brown door, separating her eyes from the thirty-or-so high school football players showering and changing in the locker room in front of her. She leaned against the opposing wall and counted, one by one, the athletes as they slowly poured out of the room. Coach Tanaka had not let any of the players leave the field after their win. He insisted that they all come back to the locker room to have a little chat as a team before they left for the Wednesday evening.

Coach Tanaka walked out of the change room, his unusual frown replaced with a giddy expression. He walked past Rachel with a slight hop in his step, flashing her a brilliant smile. She watched as he walked out of the school and smiled slightly at the thought of the team's big win. After plenty more dance lessons (and a few private lessons for Finn, by Rachel herself) and the reluctant acceptance of the Glee Club, the football team of William McKinley High School finally started winning their games.

The players came out in groups of threes and fours, and she skipped over when Mike, Matt, and Puck exited the locker room. Giving them each a big, friendly hug, she congratulated them on their performance that evening. "Congratulations guys! You were absolutely amazing. The other team didn't know what hit them. You were almost flawless, though that will take much more practice," Rachel droned on about 'how football could easily be compared to Glee Club; they both took plenty of practice and effort.

"Mhmm," Puck interrupted her, "I'm sure, Rachel. Anyway, why are you waiting outside of the _boy's _locker room?"

"Would you rather I waited inside?" Rachel shot back smartly.

Puck smirked, "Wow Rachel, I didn't know you had such a soft spot for naked guys."

"Hm, not really Puck. You know there's only one _man _I'm interested in." Mike and Matt's mouths dropped open and they tried to stifle their laughs at Rachel's obvious remark to insult Puck's manliness. Puck's mouth closed into a tight line, extremely unimpressed with the drama queen in front of him. "Speaking of which, is he still in there?"

Mike nodded. "Yeah, he's just finishing up. He's got the place to himself; everyone else left. We gotta go though. See ya tomorrow in rehearsal." They waved and she smiled in return, watching them walk out before turning to the door in front of her.

_He's got the place to himself; everyone else left. He's got the place to himself; everyone else left._ The words circled around in her head. She took a step towards the door and gently pushed against the hard wood. It moved inwards without a sound. Rachel walked – almost tip-toed – quietly into the brightly lit room and followed the sound of Finn softly humming _Faithfully_ under her breath.

Finn sat on one of the benches located in one of the many rows. Her eyes ran greedily over the rippling muscles of his bare back. He was bent over slightly tying his shoe and as he stood to grab his shirt, Rachel stepped behind him, pressing herself along his back and reached around him to cover his eyes.

"Guess who?" Rachel murmured into his back and pressed a kiss to his shoulder blade. She felt his body tense as she first made her presence known and then it visibly relaxed the next second as his brain registered who it was.

"My amazingly beautiful girlfriend..?" Finn replied and felt a shiver run up him spine when her hands fell from his eyes and slid down his body to wrap themselves around his waist and gave him a hug from behind. He felt her press another simple kiss upon his upper back.

"Do you want something?" Rachel moved around him until she was in front of him and her eyes flickered upwards to look into his. At his confused expression, she clarified. "You're sucking up."

Finn laughed while shaking his head, "No."

Her hands crept to his stomach, tracing the defined muscles she found there. "Hm, are you sure? I can think of a few things I want..." Rachel blushed slightly as she uttered the words and simultaneously fingered the hem of his boxers that peeked slightly over the top of his jeans. He gaped at her but took a step towards her body, wrapping his arms around her hips. She leaned her forehead against his chest, her fingers sliding under the elastic of his boxers. "You were amazing Finn."

"Hm?" Finn grunted as the button on his jeans was released by Rachel's dancing fingers.

As Rachel's gently pushed his pants to the floor, she giggled and repeated, "At the game tonight. You were amazing. I've never seen you play so well." His arms came up to help her remove her maroon knit and her pale pink bra was revealed to his awaiting gaze. No matter how many times he saw them, Finn thought dazedly, he knew he would never tire of looking at her boobs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to her own. Finn came down to her level without complaint and she smiled against his lips when his erection poked into her lower stomach.

As Rachel released his lips he muttered, "Thanks, but I might have been showing off ... just a little; to impress you, you know?"

"Just a little?" Rachel giggled a little as she licked at his nipple and blew cool air onto it. He nodded weakly. His hands clenched at her hips and she pulled his body even closer to her own, if that were possible. His head dipped to hers again and his tongue swept along the inside of her mouth. Rachel managed to push Finn against the wall and her hands – almost of their own accord – moved to his boxers and pushed them to the floor quickly. She stooped to her knees and took his erection in her hands, softly stroking it to its peaking length. Her tongue delicately danced from his tip to the hilt, then came back down where she took him fully into her hot mouth. Finn's eyes rolled into his head as it fell back to the wall with a loud thud and he almost slid to the floor.

She began to suck at him and just as he was about to cum, she nipped at his length, causing him to let out a strangled yelp and his eyes to flash down to her. "What was that?"

Rachel smirked as she got to her feet, "It's too early for you to cum yet."

His hands moved back to unzip her skirt and it pooled around her feet. She stepped out of the clothing at her feet and jumped onto the bench in front of them. He stepped after her and captured her lips in an open-mouthed from-the-start kiss. Finn's tongue invaded Rachel's mouth again and she melted into him as his hands moved along her body, unclipping her bra and sliding her panties down her legs.

As his hand began to pluck at her nipple, she lifted her leg up to wrap around his waist. His hands moved to her firm butt to support her and she wrapped her other slender leg around him. He turned to push her against the wall and he groaned deeply when he felt her warmth rub against his stomach. Finn let her drop to the floor and she stumbled momentarily before he turned her to the mirrors. He settled himself behind her and began to massage her breasts. Rachel's eyelids slid closed over her dark brown irises; her head dropping back into his chest. He gave a nipple a tiny flick. "Rachel, watch me touch you."

"But this was supposed to be your night," Rachel said breathlessly as his hands moved to her hips. His fingers drifted down her front and she watched as he began to toy with the neatly trimmed patch of hair located between her legs. She arched herself more into his hold.

"Rachel, seeing you get like this is a pleasure." He moved his fingers to her clitoris and his fingers made slow circles on and around it.

"Mmm," Rachel sighed as his hands worked magic on her body. Finn's eyes grew darker as he watched his girlfriend squirm in his grasp. A single finger pumped into her. "Finn..." she moaned under her breath.

Finn's left arm wrapped around her abdomen, his corresponding hand splayed across the right side over her lower stomach. Another finger joined the first and his thumb gently prodded at the bundle of nerves. He bent over her and she rested her hands on the mirror in front of her; allowing his penis to abruptly enter her from behind. He pressed his fingers continuously to her nub, squeezing it between his fingers and prodded at it as if to unravel it. Rachel, unable to look away, watched has his hands toyed with her vagina while his eyes roamed over the breasts, bouncing with each individual thrust.

Finn couldn't see anything but her pert breasts, reflecting back to him in the mirror and a noise came from the back of his throat. A sound that he would deny, until his death, that he ever made. "Unnngh nrrgghh ... say it again." The command was followed with a tight pinch to her clitoris.

Rachel panted breathlessly and she moaned quite loudly, "Finn."

"Again," Finn ordered. He couldn't believe that he had Rachel all to himself; that she let him have the honour of touching her in a way that no one else could ... or probably ever would. And the way she said his name ... Normally it just made his heart swell with pride that he got to call this woman his; that she even cared to say his name. But then there were the times when she called out – and _moaned_ – his name with so much passion; he couldn't get close enough to her, or hear _that voice_ calling _his name _enough.

Her eyes connected with his in the mirror. "Finn ... harder."

He knew that this was it; he slammed his dick into the hilt one final time as he exploded within her and she cried out his name in a wave of euphoria.

Finn pulled out of his girlfriend and straightened up, bringing her up with him and turning her to face him. He pulled her into his arms and she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Their naked, sweaty bodies pressed together and Finn barely managed not to take her again right then and there. They re-dressed themselves, and Rachel was about to put on her skirt when she realized she was missing something.

"Finn, did you see my underwear? I can't find it..." she trailed off, looking under benches until she heard Finn snicker from above her. She turned to look at him and saw he held her lacy panties in his hand. "Oh thanks," she said, reaching to grab it, her eyebrows rising when it held it out of her reach. "What, Finn?"

"You'll just have to earn it back from me," he smiled an angelic smile, seemingly innocent.

"Did you have any plans for tonight?"

Finn looked confused, "Just the after party ... but I thought you were coming with me."

Rachel turned to walk from the room and her hurried after her. "You can clear your scheduled plans."

"What? Why?"

Rachel turned to him; Finn almost running into her. "Because, _Finny_, my dads are out of town on a business trip, so I have the house all to my lonesome. You know I get scared of being alone." She looked up at him innocently, "Plus, it looks like I'm going to have to spend, well at least a few _hours_ trying to win some panties back..."

Finn took off from the room, almost ripping Rachel's arm from the socket in the hurry to get out; Rachel laughing behind him.

_But you touch me for a little while  
And all my fragile strength is gone._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: The first of many! If you have any special requests for a theme or an idea, review to the chapter or PM me and let me know! I'll try my best to write one.**


	2. Lovin' Up On Me

**Overall Summary: Rachel and Finn just can't keep their hands off each other. A collection of M-rated oneshots. Finchel.**

_**Individual Summary: After teasing him all day, Finn and Rachel just can't wait for Glee Club to be finished for that Thursday afternoon.**_

**Lovin' Up On Me**

_Gimmie the girl that's beautiful,  
Without a trace of makeup of on;  
Barefoot in the kitchen,  
Singing her favourite song.  
_

Finn's fingers drummed to an inconsistent beat against the lunch table as he tried desperately not to stare down his girlfriend's shirt. He swallowed noisily and blinked, looking down at his half-eaten sandwich.

He heard Rachel giggle from beside as Mercedes told her about her experience at the local restaurant, _Breadsticks_, the previous evening. Finn managed to crack a small smile, trying to look as though he had been paying attention and not thinking about what colour Rachel's bra was that day. Maybe it was the blue one ... he liked that one. He chanced a peek out of the corner of his eye and felt himself stiffen slightly; she was most definitely wearing the blue bra.

Rachel laughed again and her chest arched out. Consciously or unconsciously, Finn wasn't sure. His leg began to tremble and, trying to cover up the movement, he started to bounce his leg to a non-existent beat.

Finn lifted a shaking hand from the sticky lunch table and wrapped it around Rachel's lower back. He pulled her gently across the bench towards himself. He felt a small shiver run up his spine because of her close proximity. Rachel's right leg crossed over her left under the table and he swallowed as her skirt inched up her smooth thighs. She carefully, but with extreme ease, let her shoe fall to the floor from under the table. Her bare foot moved to gently rub against his under the table. Rachel leaned into his side slightly as her hand moved from her lap to his upper leg.

Taking in shaky breath, Finn fought for control against his undying and – as of right now – raging hormones. He looked around the table and made sure none of their fellow Glee Club members noticed what was going on. Her hand rubbed lightly across his thigh and it would have been extremely relaxing, had it not been for his erection trying to burst through the seams of his pants. Rachel's hand crept to the inside of his thigh and continued to move higher still.

The whole table laughed when Brittany and Matt began to argue about what would win a fight; Ms. Sylvester's protein shake or Puck's rather stench-filled practice socks. Finn's arm clenched at Rachel's waist as her hand continued its ministrations up his leg. As her hand brushed against his erection, his hand came to his head; his head falling into it while he groaned.

Artie looked at him questioningly from the end of the table. "You alright Finn?"

Finn could barely mange a nod and groaned again when Rachel's strokes became firmer. "Headache," he muttered.

Rachel turned to Finn and smiled comfortingly, "I'm sure your _head _will feel better soon." Suddenly, the bell rang loudly, and she jumped up out of her seat, the stroking stopping immediately. He looked at her in disbelief and felt himself deflate slightly when she pressed a chaste kiss to his flushed cheek. "See you in Glee."

* * *

Rachel was on the verge of skipping down the hallway; she was so excited to see her boyfriend. Of course, she was always extremely happy to get to her favourite moment of the day: Glee. But since she and Finn had started dating for the second time, she really couldn't contain her enthusiasm for the class. Therefore, when she walked into the choir room and he was already there she was pretty stoked on life. His head lifted at the sound of her footsteps and he pushed himself away from the piano, meeting her for a hug halfway.

She rubbed her nose into the soft cotton fabric of his polo shirt. Smiling slightly, he asked, "How was your afternoon?"

"Satisfactory," Rachel responded. "Although I could have gone without the long debatable discussion of the French Revolution and how Napoleon aided or disrupted the flow of it, I quite enjoyed the formulas and their conversions covered in Physics today. What about you?"

"Uh, PE was fine," Finn replied simply, still, after just over a year of dating, he found it hard to follow along and understand Rachel's days.

Rachel pecked his cheek just as the separated when the other Gleeks started to trickle in from their last class of the day. Tina pulled the sheet music for a new song she found out of her bag and Rachel, Mercedes, and Kurt all crowded around in anticipation. The others hung back slightly and drifted off to their seats when Mr. Schuester entered the room, his arms full of un-marked, but mostly well-written, Spanish essays.

Rachel talked to Tina about the song choice until the very last second before Mr. Schue began speaking, turning, only to find – much to her disappointment – the seat beside Finn was taken by Matt. Frowning slightly, she improvised by sitting behind Finn and let her hands rest on his muscular shoulders. She felt the muscles ripple under her touch.

"So, the assignment for this week was to..." Rachel tuned out Mr. Schue – she had finished her part of the assignment earlier that week and had already presented along with Artie, Finn, Santana, Brittany, and Mike. The lights were turned off and Kurt, Quinn, and Mercedes rose to sing their portion and Finn leaned back in his chair, letting Rachel have easier access to his tense shoulder muscles.

For the first time since she could remember, Rachel realized with a start, that this was probably one of the first times she was completely unfocused in Glee rehearsal. Times like these had started to occur at a more frequent rate since Finn became her boyfriend, and even more often since they'd had sex for the first time, but she had managed to keep one ear slightly open to listen to what was occurring. Right now, however, all Rachel could think of was the way Finn's scruffy hair laid on his hair ever so perfectly – even though it was far from perfect. It was perfect for him, she decided.

She massaged his shoulders and felt him relax under her hold. She felt his body bouncing along in small movements to the song currently being sung and she smiled at how better his rhythm had gotten over the course of being in Glee. She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the back of his neck.

Blinking rapidly as the lights came back on and clouded her vision for a brief moment, Rachel tuned back in to the conversation around her. "...really good, guys. You really understood the assignment this week, and you nailed it!" Mr. Schue complimented the group's song choice and began handing out new sheet music.

"Okay, this is our new song; I want to see if you can pull it off. Finn, Rachel; you're our leads for the first verse and the last bridge. Tina and Puck, would you mind taking the second..?" At their nod, he continued, "Mercedes, your key is a bit different from the others, so just remember to sing it as written; Artie, please take the refrain ... and Kurt, see these few lines here – all for you, my friend."

Kurt beamed at the solo and the club broke off into pairs and little groups to run through the song quickly. Once everyone had a quick run through, Mr. Schue asked Finn to take the drums just for the day as the drummer was out sick. "Now Rachel, if you just stand behind Finn so he can sing as he plays..." Rachel followed her boyfriend to the drums and pressed herself to his back. As the song began, Rachel began to swing her hips gently behind Finn, though he was quite aware of her every movement. Finn was having trouble concentrating on the words positioned in front of his face and by the end of the song, though he had been doing no dancing whatsoever, he was slightly breathless. He stood up from the stool and attempted to hold her hand, he dropped his music when Rachel's hand lightly brushed against his butt.

As he began to stoop to the ground to gather the sheets, Rachel beat him there. "It's fine Finn, I'd be happy to get it, I am in closer proximity to the ground that you are." She giggled and Finn smiled, not having any idea what she had just said and whether or not it was meant as an insult or not. However, it didn't matter if he knew what she was talking about or not, because it would have vanished from his mind in a second. As she bent to get the papers, her extremely short dress rode up to reveal the matching blue panties to the bra he had seen earlier. He felt himself grow hard and as she came up with his sheets, he pulled her in front of his tenting pants.

"Thanks," he reached for his music and she handed it over. She started to walk away to retrieve her bag, when he pulled her back towards him. Just as she was about to ask what he was doing, he pulled her closer to his body and she felt him stiff penis prodding her lower back. She smirked slightly as she turned to him and asked fake-innocently, "Oh, did I do that to you baby?"

Finn growled lowly and was extremely relieved when Mr. Schue let them go for the day. He pulled Rachel from the room and rushed her along to her locker where she picked up some books and her jacket. As soon as her lock clicked shut, he dashed towards his locker with her in tow and dropped his sheet music off, picked up his chemistry textbook and a Spanish worksheet and slammed his locker to a close.

Everybody but them had gotten their stuff before Glee Club, so they were already out of the school and driving off as Rachel and Finn exited the high school through the parking lot doors. As they reached the car, Finn spun Rachel around and engaged her in a greedy kiss.

Rachel felt her back hit passenger's side door, trailing her slender fingers up Finn's back, pulling him more securely against her. She smiled when his erection prodded at her stomach. She fished her fingers through Finn's back pocket and fumbled with his keys, snatching them with her long fingers and reaching behind her to unlock the car door. The car door was opened hastily and he dropped into the chair while pulling Rachel in and on top of himself. She straddled him and she clutched at her butt, pulling her close and when she started to rub herself against his crotch he left her lips to drop his head into her shoulder, burying it into her hair.

Her hands moved to the button on his jeans and swiftly zipped his zipper all the way down. She pushed his jeans and boxers slightly down his hips and looked delighted when his stiff penis burst forth from its previous confines. Rachel reached down to in between her legs and pulled her underwear to the side and in one fluid motion she was perched with his length buried deep within her. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and she let herself draw back and Finn jerked her hips back to his, taking control of the thrusting motion.

Rachel moaned at the marvellous friction in between her legs and rocked at a frantic rate on top of him.

Finn groaned, in a voice that was completely unfamiliar to him, "You feel so good, Rach." His hands gripped at her butt, speeding up his thrusts until Rachel was visibly shaking.

Letting out a small shout of his name, Rachel threw her head back and arched her body more securely into Finn's grasp. Her orgasm caused a simultaneous one for Finn and his hands raced up her back, pulling her against him, crushing her bra and shirt-clad breasts to his clothed chest. Rachel let her body relax into Finn's and smiled as he kissed behind her ear lovingly. Finn pulled out of her and resettled his boxers and jeans around his hips. Rachel moved to allow Finn to slide to the driver's seat and he started the car, driving smoothly out of the William McKinley parking lot.

Rachel smoothed her dress out and smirked in her boyfriend's direction. "Does your _head_ feel better?"

_Dancing around like a fool;  
Starring in her own little show.  
Gimmie the girl the rest of the world  
Ain't lucky enough to know._

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review, it lets me know that people actually read the story ... just a simple 'hi' will do. When I don't get reviews I feel like the story isn't good - and I completely lose my motivation =( Please? It only takes one minute. Maximum, if you only write 'hi'.**


	3. Kicking Down the Fences

**Overall Summary: Rachel and Finn just can't keep their hands off each other. A collection of M-rated oneshots. Finchel.**

_**Individual Summary: The Glee students have an assignment; Finn practices extremely hard, but just can't seem to get it. Rachel gives him a little help of her own.**_

**Kicking Down the Fences**

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go_

"Finn that was amazing! You really captured the emotion in the song; I'm extremely pleased with how well this turned out. Once again, I have to stress how amazing that was!" Mr. Schue exclaimed.

Finn blushed, "Erm, I had a pretty great teacher; Rachel helped me a lot with it."

Mr. Schue turned to Rachel, smiling at the teenager; he should have known she'd have something to do with Finn's sudden vocal improvement. She'd helped everyone in glee so far, some willingly, others by force. Finn, he realized, was definitely by choice. "Well whatever you did with Finn to help him, keep doing it Rachel! He really has improved drastically in the last two days."

If it was possible, Finn blushed an even deeper shade of crimson while Rachel said, "that won't be a problem Mr. Schue ... I'll work on it with him every day if he insists."

"That would be _great_." Finn insisted, looking at Rachel knowingly. It was her turn to blush.

* * *

_Okay, let's try this again... one finger here ... okay one hand down, now for the left... _Finn smiled as his hands rested on the proper keys of the piano for the first time that afternoon. He looked to the sheet music, pressing down with his fingers, attempting to create the perfect note – all that came out was a flat, toneless screech. Finn sighed angrily, his hands slamming down onto the keys of the piano, creating a less-than-great symphony.

_Great, on the day that I need him most, Brad decides to call in sick. Typical; what was it that Mr. Schue said earlier?...'Sometimes being special sucks.' Ain't that the truth, _Finn thought bitterly, taking his hands off the piano and then pressing them harshly into the piano keys in another wave of frustration and panic._ He had to perform this number tomorrow – and he didn't even have the words down 'cause he couldn't play the damn piano!_

"I don't believe I've had the ... pleasure of learning that note, Mr. Hudson."

Finn snapped his head towards the door and relaxed when he saw his long-term girlfriend standing in the doorway. Finn pouted playfully, "You say that like you're not enjoying my _amazing_ piano-playing skills."

Rachel laughed loudly at his comment. Walking into the room, she spotted her homework on the risers and went to retrieve it. "No, no, no; I really do."

Finn scoffed, "Yeah right, I know I'm crappy. Whatever. Anyway, what're up to during your free period?" He turned back to the piano and re-adjusted his hands on the keys again.

Rachel held up the binder and loose sheets she held in her hands, "Homework." She walked over to the piano and immediately noticed he'd misplaced his hands on the keys. Reaching over his shoulder, Rachel guided his hands to the proper keys.

He smiled at her over his shoulder, "Thanks. Hm, if I promised to help you with your homework after school, would you help me with this song? I'm having a really tough time with it..."

Rachel laughed, "You? Help _me_ with homework? I think I'd be better off doing it by myself." Finn's shoulders dropped. "However, I would be honoured to teach you the art of the piano. The trick is to..." Rachel continued to speak of the 'short-cuts'. '..._But of course, she would never use them – but for a beginner, she would make an exception for using something so _(as she referred to it)_ frowned upon...'_ "And you know, all the great players of history; Beethoven, Bach and Mozart included..." She rambled on continuously about their great contributions to the musical realm of the world and moved to sit beside him on the bench.

She began to show him the proper notes of the piano; placing sticky-notes upon the keys (a trick she had learned from Kurt while spying on his rehearsal time – what? ...she needed to sort out the competition). As she played, Finn couldn't help but admire the way her fingers danced upon the keys with such ease it seemed as though she were just breathing. Her slender fingers sought out the correct keys in perfect sequence as it was needed for the notes being displayed on the sheet music set before her. Her eyes ran over the paper, memorizing the notes just before needing them so the piece flowed with such grace, Finn was momentarily blown away. Of course he knew Rachel was talented, and shone like a star in anything and everything she attempted. But musically, Rachel was a genius. He knew, no matter what the future brought the couple to, this was where her mind; her soul, belonged.

"...just like that," she finished. "Finn? Are you even listening? Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Yes," Finn replied proudly. "You said my name."

Rachel looked at him with disbelief etched onto her young features, a frown burrowing into her face. "Finn, you asked me to help you and I kindly offered my expertise. Although you are my boyfriend and I do love you, I consider this aspect of our relationship as a professional one. I can see you do not. Would you kindly ask someone who is prepared to wait for six years for you to pay attention? If you need me for something else – or something you may, possibly pay attention to – I will be in the library." Rachel was about to stalk off in her normal, drama-queen fashion, when Finn grabbed her arm to prevent her from leaving.

"I'm sorry! Rach, I really am trying to pay attention. This thing just doesn't come easily to me. Singing is one thing; dancing is another, but playing the piano? I can't do it. I just can't. I'm not nearly as good as you; in anything."

"Flattery will get you anywhere," Rachel said as she turned to face him once again.

"Rach, you're amazing; and I know you know that. Can you please help me? I promise to pay attention."

Rachel sighed, "But that's the problem Finn Hudson! I understand that you are not as well versed in music as I, but how can I teach you something when you obviously can't learn it as quickly and easily as I do?"

Finn though for a minute and then responded brightly, "Whenever my mom wants me to do something, she bribes me with _Reese Cups_." A smile grew a mile a minute on Rachel's face and before she knew it she was grinning widely, resembling something quite like the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

Rachel manoeuvred herself so she stood behind Finn, having a clear view to the piano and Finn's hands which currently rested on his lap. "Put your hands on the proper keys..." Her voice trailed off as her hand climbed up Finn's arm.

"Wh-wha-" Finn cleared his throat, "what are you doing?"

"Which key is C?" Rachel murmured, peering over his right shoulder. Finn pressed his finger down onto the C and Rachel's hand slid down to rub his chest through the material of his shirt. "Hmm, and G?" Finn pressed down on the correct key again and Rachel bent to press a delicate kiss to the back of his neck. "D?" Finn pressed down on the key of B and Rachel's arm rose to pinch his ear. Finn yelped and Rachel repeated in a breathy tone, "D, as in..." Rachel leaned down and breathed a single word into Finn's ear, igniting a fire within his body, "dick."

Finn bit back a groan and instead demanded, "What are you doing?" _How the hell was he supposed to concentrate on learning a song when Rachel was so insistent on frying his brains? Seriously, all he could think of now was the best way to get her pants out of the way and shove his, yes, _dick _into her._

"Well, your mom bribes you with Reese's Peanut Butter Cups ... and for a brief moment I was going to run to the vending machines to buy you a few. But then I found myself thinking, but what does Finn like even better than chocolate..?"

Before Finn could filter the words and stop the word vomit, he uttered two words than made Rachel tremble with a little desire of her own. "Rachel's body."

"Exactly. However, I can't have _sex _with you while you play the piano, so I'll try to do the next best thing." Pausing, Rachel asked Finn to find 'A' for her, which he did with ease. "So hot-stuff, every time you do something right, I'll do something _nice_ for you. When you do something wrong..." she trailed off, and Finn got the message rather quickly. Her body pressed against his back. He nodded and asked for the next note. "Try playing this," Rachel tried, instead, pointing to a collection of notes.

The first few notes were played beautifully and Rachel showed her appreciation by giving his shoulders a gentle massage. The flawless playing didn't last long and Rachel stepped away from him, not allowing any contact between their bodies. Finn grunted and tried the verse again; Rachel stepped around him and knelt down under the piano. Her hands moved to split his thighs, allowing Rachel to kneel between his shaking legs. He was playing well as Rachel's fingers moved up his inner thighs. As she began to stroke him through his clothing, the playing faltered and he looked down at her, eyes wide. Her hands moved from the bulge to his lower stomach to which he groaned at the loss of contact with his manhood. She stroked his lower abs and as his playing continued, her hands slid down his body to unbutton his dark-wash jeans. Her fingers pulled the zipper carefully and her hands reached into his boxers, bringing his erection out into the open. Leaning forward, Rachel blew air onto it.

"Finn, you're amazing," Finn didn't know if she happened to be talking about his playing or the size of his penis, but whatever it was, he really couldn't take any time to think about it right now. It was taking all of his concentration not to make a mistake and blow the note because, boy, did he need this. Rachel took him into her hands and began to pump him in her fist.

She pumped until he hardened to his fullest and then slid forward, taking him into her mouth.

At the first lap of her tongue, Finn's hands slumped to the keys, creating the unbearable noise from before. Rachel immediately withdrew her lips from around his length and bit his inner thigh. Rachel nibbled away at his leg until the playing resumed. Her mouth moved up again and brought him into her awaiting mouth. Just taking the first inch in at first, Rachel traced her tongue over the surface. She slid forward, taking him into her mouth inch by inch until he wouldn't fit any farther. Grasping the rest of him in her hands, she sucked on him, her tongue running over every spot, reaching into every crevice. Finn grunted and his hips bucked. The playing had stopped, but Rachel seriously couldn't care less. She wasn't going to deny her man any longer; not when he so desperately needed her. Sucking more harshly, she began to pump again. It wasn't long before Finn came undone.

"Rachel!" Finn's hips jerked up to Rachel's mouth as his seed spilled from his dick. Rachel swallowed him and sucked leisurely on his deflating length. Crawling out from under the piano, Rachel then rose to her feet and gave Finn a quick kiss before gathering her discarded binder and homework. Finn panted heavily and pulled his boxers and jeans to cover himself once again. He left the piano's bench and gathered his belongings before following Rachel out of the choir room.

"So do you think you'll do fine tomorrow?"

"I hope so. I just hope that I don't get hard just by looking at the piano..."

"So I did okay? At teaching you, I mean."

Finn squeezed her hand as they walked in the library doors (Finn mentally preparing himself for a full hour of silence and studying). He reassured her in a hushed tone, "Absolutely fantastic."

Rachel's eyes lit up. "Really? 'Cause I was thinking that to start on my university fund, I should start some sort of business, and if you say I'm good at teaching piano, I could try to-"

Finn interrupted her, "Absolutely not!" Rachel was put into a state of hysterical laughter, and when Finn finally realized she was joking, he joined in. They were reprimanded immediately by the librarian.

* * *

The chiming of the bell knocked Finn out of his thoughts and the touch to his upper arm brought him back to present time better than anything else could have. Rachel's hand slid down his arm and settled itself in his grasp, the two walking from the choir room together. They dropped their stuff in their lockers, grabbing textbooks and worksheets to work on later that night. They continued out of the school and got into Finn's car.

Finn drove down the winding streets of Lima, stopping at red lights and red-octagonal shapes signs. As Rachel's house came into view, she began gathering her things and once the car was stopped and the key was taken out of the ignition, Rachel jumped out of the car and Finn followed her dancing form into her house. As per usual, they fixed themselves a light, healthy (vegetarian) snack. Finn carried both plates of food to the living room where he promptly stopped as his eyes slid over the sleek grand piano sitting to the right of the room.

"Oh Rachel-dearest," he called in a sing-song voice to where Rachel was collecting drinks for the two of them.

"Yes Finn?" Rachel questioned as she rounded the corner. Finn was sitting on the bench of the piano, the food laid, forgotten, on the coffee table a few feet away.

He pressed a finger to a random key on the instrument, then looked up and over to her with extremely hopeful look in his eyes. "I think I forgot that one note you showed me yesterday..." He paused to make another very purposeful mistake. "Do you think you could show me again? I just know I'll get it with a little more practice."

Rachel gently set the drinks on a bookshelf to her left and sauntered over to his side with a slight smile on her face. "Oh, Finn baby, I think it's going to take a heck of a lot of practice time."

Her hands crept to unbutton his shirt, gently sliding her hands along the skin underneath. Finn groaned under his breath and pulled Rachel around the bench, picking her up and letting her legs come up to rest comfortably around his waist. Crotches now pressing together, he mumbled against her lips, "I think I'm up for the challenge."

_Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive.__We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know_  
'_Cause here we go, go, go again.  


* * *

_**  
Author's Note: Comments? Questions? Concerns? Let me know, and have a great day/night!**_  
_


	4. Twisted Symphony

**Overall Summary: Rachel and Finn just can't keep their hands off each other. A collection of M-rated oneshots. Finchel.**

_**Individual Summary: Rachel proclaims herself as Finn's official tutor ... in the incredibly fascinating subject of sexual education, otherwise known as sex-ed.**_

* * *

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ! Personally, I find this to be a little OOC. Or it could possibly be staged a year or two into their relationship, when they've grown enormously in the sex department. I think you'll see why when you read it. Just a warning: a little more descriptive than the previous oneshots. Please review!**

* * *

**Twisted Symphony**

_I was only seventeen when she looked at me that way  
Seems like yesterday I was only fooling around  
But she stole my heart away; I've never been the same  
_

Finn Hudson found the room unusually stuffy and hot. The light blue polo shirt he was wearing felt like it was cutting off his air supply, hugging much too closely to his neck. The sleeves felt as though they were too short and not wide enough for his well-toned arms to squeeze through. His chest felt constricted, and had it not been for the fact that he was completely aware of what was going on around him, he would have thought he was spiralling downward into a panic attack.

However, the sense of his discomfort at the moment was none other than his girlfriend herself, Rachel Berry.

Had it been any other day, Finn would have jumped at the opportunity to spend more time with his girlfriend. She had commented on how she really needed to study for their upcoming exams, and he agreed wholeheartedly; he needed all the help he could get. And, Rachel, being as smart as she was, could definitely help him in math. And chemistry. Okay, fine, and history as well ... okay, maybe she could help him in every subject he had taken over the course of the semester. They decided that day, after school they would meet at Rachel's house and study together for the upcoming exams.

Little did Finn know just what subject Rachel wanted to study...

After dropping her bag by the door, Rachel climbed the stairs, saying she needed to change into something cooler; the hot summer weather had taken its toll on her body. Not that Finn was complaining. Summer meant that Rachel dressed in shorter skirts and much smaller shirts. In fact, when the two had visited the local public pool together, Finn had been stunned by her body in _that _red bikini.

However, even though Rachel wasn't currently clad in such an outfit, Finn still couldn't help his eyes from running over her voluptuous curves. She was wearing the short pink shorts she'd worn during their funk number. Previously, when he'd first seen them during rehearsal, he had stared; breath taken away by her seriously amazing legs. Now, however, they made his mouth water and – as he had officially made her his – all he could think about was those very legs wrapped around his waist...

Her shirt left little to the imagination; at least to Finn who had memorized every single inch of her body, down to the last tiny freckle. It was a white spaghetti-strap top that dipped slightly, revealing the perfect amount of cleavage. Her long hair was thrown back into a messy ponytail, strands hanging out to frame her face.

Finn breathed in deeply and Rachel looked up at the tiny interruption. She noticed immediately that Finn wasn't even looking at his diagram, but at her. "Finn," she sighed, "Are you even trying to study?"

"Yes, of course," he replied indignantly.

"Really? What, by definition, is the testicle?"

He tensed at her interrogation. "I don't know! I don't care! I know how my own dick functions, thanks." He dismissed her and while he glared, she grabbed his diagram from the floor.

"You have to learn this Finn! It will be on the final and you'll get a horrendous mark if you refuse to try!" Finn shook his head. "This is ridiculous! I've never gotten this type of attitude from you before, even over studying. What's wrong?"

"Nothing Rachel, I just don't feel like talking about the male anatomy with you."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Fine, assuming that you at least know how your own body functions, we'll skip the male..."

"Thank you."

"...And move onto the female."

Finn groaned, "Urgh! Fine, whatever." He leaned back, resting his weight onto his hands behind him and waited for the unstoppable questions about to spill from Rachel's mouth. She picked up the other sheet from the floor and Finn's eyes widened as she placed it on his lap.

"Where are the ovaries located?" Rachel asked with an air of indifference. Finn couldn't even believe his ears; _how could she be so calm about this? _Rachel smoothed the paper, her hands brushing against his crotch and he inhaled sharply.

"Um, er, somewhere on the outside..?" Finn almost questioned sheepishly. At the look of her face, Finn looked to the floor; admiring the texture of the carpet, but secretly hoping that the floor would just swallow him up.

"On the outside? Finn, it's like you're not even trying." Rachel paused, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in exasperation. "When and where did you hear that ovaries were located on the outside of the body?"

Finn continued to stare at the carpet, gently plucking at a loose fibre. His eyes shot up to hers, offended. "It was Puck!" He defended stubbornly.

"Noah? Why would you believe one word that comes out of his big, obnoxious mouth?"

"I don't know..." He muttered, staring at nowhere but the floor. "Rach, it was just mentioned in passing; I wasn't really paying attention anyway." At the pointed look on her face, he was forced to continue. "It was during that celibacy meeting you came to, remember? Before we came into the room with you girls ... we were just talking..."

"It's a celibacy club, Finn! Main word: _celibacy_; meaning to abstain from sexual relations." She gave him another look as if to say, _why were you talking about_ that_ at a celibacy club meeting?_ But then suddenly a smile grew rapidly on her smooth features. "See, I told you! If we refuse to acknowledge the fact that we're curious about sex, and that we want to experience the joys of sexual pleasure, we act out. I was right; even though you guys were attending a meeting based on the idea of abstinence, you still couldn't drag your mind off of sex!" Rachel looked extremely thrilled that she was proven right once again. "But still, I'm going to have a long and detailed chat with Puck about, not only the female anatomy, but also about manners..."

Finn groaned at the idea and just managed to utter one of his many protests before Rachel continued with her testing game.

"Well, I see we have our work cut out for us ... we'll have to start from the very beginning; just to make sure you're familiar with _everything_." Finn shivered, for the only thing occupying his mind at the present moment was the picture of Rachel beneath him, screaming his name in a true passion as his dick flew into her pussy.

He felt himself grow hard, and he suspected Rachel knew because of the smile that graced her lips. Not only that, but her hand was also still situated on his lap. "Rach, I know enough!"

"Really, Finn? Are you sure? How could you possibly know everything?"

Finn tensed as her hand traced along the female reproductive system; her fingers gently, knowingly or not, sending shockwaves from the tip of his lengthening penis to the nerve-endings throughout his entire body. "I didn't say I know everything! But I sure as hell know enough to get you off!" Finn's eyes grew wide as he realized what words had spilled from his mouth.

Just as he was about to splutter an apology, an excuse ... or something that he really didn't know, Rachel gave him a sultry smile, "Prove it."

She sat up onto her knees and made her way over to Finn. His legs were stretched out far in front of him and she came to kneel in front of him. Her arms crossed, making her breasts become larger and more pronounced and causing Finn's eyes, in turn, to gloss over. He felt the tips of her fingers on his chin. "Finn, babe, my eyes are up here."

"I know." His right hand went to the back of her neck and lowered her mouth to his lips. He kissed her gently and pulled away. He opened his eyes and when he saw hers were still closed and she licked at her lips, he pulled her back to him, connecting their lips again. Rachel's hands came up to his shoulders and she inched closer to him.

Finn began to lower them towards the ground. He wrapped his hands around her waist and without a second thought, pulled her to him. He felt his body collapse onto the floor; his back coming into full contact with the carpet. Rachel allowed herself to be dragged down with him. He let out a grunt when Rachel's legs spit around his hips and she bent to connect their lips. His hands gripped her tightly; Rachel's hands resting on the floor on either side of his head.

His tongue pushed at her lips and Rachel opened her mouth with absolutely no hesitation. Finn saw stars behind his eyelids as Rachel's hips dropped and their crotches pressed together. He could feel her extreme warmth pour from her center and he groaned deeply when she ground herself into his growing length. Rachel felt herself grow wet as she pressed herself against Finn's jean-clad penis.

"Mghh Rachel," Finn grunted, pulling her shirt over her head, exposing the pale rose bra she wore. Rachel braced her hands on his chest and pressed herself eagerly into his dick. She made a high pitched squeal from the back of her throat at the sensation of his penis prodding at her nub through the fabric of their clothes. Finn's hips thrust upward; Rachel's eye lids fluttering closed at the movement.

"Again," she ordered as her hands moved to slide his shirt over his torso. Throwing it aside, she continued to rub her pussy over the bulge in his jeans. She felt her panties grow steadily wetter and Finn was amazed when her juices leaked through her shorts as well.

"How the hell can you get so fucking wet, baby?" Rachel moaned as he pushed against her. He grasped her hips. He growled as she continued to rub her dripping vagina into him. "Rachel you're all mine. You'll never do this for anyone else. You will never drip for anyone else. This is all for me. You're pussy is _mine_."

Rachel nodded, immensely turned on by Finn's words. "All yours," she whimpered. "I only get like this for you..."

"All mine," he repeated. Finn moved his hands to the button of his pants. It had gotten quite painful for his erection in the confines of the denim surrounding his length. Rachel helped him get his pants down his legs, his blue plaid boxers going down with them. Rachel whined softly when Finn's long fingers began to stroke her through her shorts. She aided him in sliding them down her legs. Once she was rid of all clothing, Finn's fingers moved down to her pulsating organ again; pushing one lone finger into her warmth.

Finn grunted. "Rachel you're so wet," he pumped his finger into her, adding another. Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head when he added a third; her hips thrust into his hand and her fingers clutched frantically at his built shoulders.

"Finn!" Rachel yelped the word as his thumb prodded at her clitoris; his fingers continuously pumping into her.

"C'mon baby. Cum for me."

Rachel arched her back at the command, squirting against his fingers as they pumped in as her orgasm continued. She collapsed, heaving, on his body. Kissing her shoulder gently, he removed his fingers; Rachel whining at the loss of friction between her legs. She manoeuvred her body and his thick penis slid easily into her wetness.

Rachel smiled briefly at the union. _This_, she decided, _was where Finn was meant to be; buried deeply within her_. She grasped his shoulders and as his hips bucked into her, she thrust up into him fiercely, rolling them over, never losing the pleasurable connection created by their sweating bodies.

Finn bent his head and kissed her fiercely before moving to her neck and sucking roughly at her collarbone. Rachel felt herself grow steadily wetter around his aching length. His penis slid in and out with amazing speed. Rachel's hips grew spastic, "Finn!" her voice rang out loudly, reaching into Finn's jumbled mind. He grunted in response.

"Rachel... Baby, fuck, you're so tight." His fingers gripped at her hips, pulling her to him, her body coming off the ground momentarily. "F-fuck, you're amazing, so fucking tight."

"Mm, Finn harder." He obeyed the command. "Fa-faster ... unghh harder!" Rachel's body arched into his hold, Finn pumping his rock-hard penis harshly into her, and screamed as he stroked her g-spot. "Finn!"

"Again."

Rachel rolled her hips, craving every inch of him. "Fi-" he gave a particularly hard thrust and Rachel was unable to get anything out of her mouth. "Fi-"

"Rach say my name. C'mon, scream my name when you cum for me." His dick pounded into her and Rachel shrieked as her mind went fuzzy, her body coming apart from limb to limb as her juices flowed around his penis, dripping out past the barrier of his hardness.

"_Finn_!"

Finn let his load go and his seed spilled into her as he let his head fall into her shoulder. She panted harshly and let her hand come to the back of his head, her fingers splaying over the sweat-drenched locks.

"Rachel Berry, I love you. So much, you have no idea," Finn muttered into her shoulder and she smiled.

"I love you too Finn Hudson." She felt his own smile graze his lips. "So I guess you proved me wrong..."

Finn was confused, "About what?" he questioned.

"You absolutely for sure know how get me off." Finn laughed, pulling his now flaccid penis from her. He rolled off her and made a move to get to his feet, but Rachel pulled at his arm and to her naked body.

"Are you sure you don't wanna get up?"

She shook her head, "Mm-mm." She snuggled into his chest and felt his body curve to enable the closeness they both craved. He reached to her bed to grab the duvet. Pulling it over their nude bodies, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head and let himself relax.

_Screw the written response_, Finn thought dazedly, succumbing to the much-needed slumber his mind was leaning towards; _he'd get a perfect score on the practical_.

_And I wondered was I destined to spend my life alone  
Oh girl you answered my question,  
This time it's working; you've given me new hope._


	5. Whenever You Need Me

**Overall Summary: Rachel and Finn just can't keep their hands off each other. A collection of M-rated oneshots. Finchel.**

_**Individual Summary: Mr. Schue tells everyone they can have a ten-minute break during rehearsal – what kind of trouble will Rachel and Finn get into?**_

**Whenever You Need Me**

_What's new? How's the weather?  
Is it stormy where you are?  
'Cause you sound so close but it feels like you're so far  
_

"Okay everyone, great job! Take ten," Mr. Schue called, winding through the aisles of the auditorium until he reached the side door. He was greeted by Ms. Pillsbury standing on the other side, teeth freshly brushed and flossed. Her lips pressed against his briefly before they proceeded down the hall for their ten minutes.

The stage cleared quickly; Santana and Brittany heading to their lockers to apply a fresh coat of lipstick; Puck, Mike, and Matt making a quick run to the vending machines located on the other side of the school. Kurt and Mercedes moved to a secluded corner just outside of the auditorium to discuss the newest – and juiciest – piece of gossip currently circulating the halls of the school. Quinn, Artie, and Tina exited though the back door, heading for the costume room.

As the dimly-lit room cleared, Finn pulled Rachel to his body and kissed her with a hint of something hidden within it.

Rachel understood immediately what Finn was in need of at the present moment. Pulling back reluctantly from the kiss, she turned and led him into the rows of seats. She seemed to find what she was looking for, making a quick beeline for a farther-back seat, located slightly to the left of center stage.

She pushed Finn into the ash gray cushioned seat. Before he even had time to blink, his pants were around his ankles and she was well on her way to being completely commando underneath her skirt she currently bore around her hips. Her sunshine yellow leg warmers stayed around her calves as she moved to straddle him. Lining up his shaft to her core, he glided smoothly into her; hands grasping tightly at the backs of her thighs.

Rachel lifted herself off him and he pulled her back down, thrusting roughly upwards simultaneously. Rachel muttered a short string of slightly inappropriate words – completely catching Finn by surprise, through he agreed with all of them. His deeply penetrating thrusts created an immensely powerful and satisfying friction against her G-spot. His hips bucked wildly and with increasing speed against hers; Rachel clenching around his length in all the right places.

Finn reached his peak quickly but continued to thrust quickly upwards; his hand moved to her clitoris and after just one gentle prod, Rachel squirted against his length.

Recovering quickly, Rachel climbed elegantly off his lap; Finn watching with a deep fascination at the movements of her petite body. She bent and hiked her recently discarded underwear up her legs. She aided Finn in replacing his clothing as well. Afterwards as she was straightening her shirt, he pulled her knees to rest on either side of him again. Now kneeling on the chair, Rachel smiled in adoration as Finn buried his head into her chest; kissing her breasts through the fabric of her shirt.

"God, you're amazing Rachel Berry," Finn muttered the words against her boobs and Rachel giggled. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her securely to his body. She ran her hands up his shoulders to entangle them in his chestnut locks.

At the sound of the auditorium doors, Rachel nearly jumped out of her skin and tried to scramble off Finn's lap and out of his grasp, attempting to cover up anything the intruders may have seen. Finn, however, kept his hold strong around her body and when she shot him a glare, he just shrugged. Moving his eyes down to the stage doors, ignoring Rachel's looks of disbelief for the present time, he noticed that it had been Mercedes and Kurt re-entering the auditorium.

They were looking up at the couple with slight shock of seeing the two sitting as close as they were; Rachel sitting comfortably, legs split around his hips, on Finn's lap. Kurt noticed the way Finn's eyes focused solely on his girlfriend, adoration spilling from every crevice of his body.

At one time, he would have been extremely jealous, however, after taking plenty of time to really think after Regionals, he finally realized that he and Finn were better off as friends.

Kurt to Mercedes and diverted her attention to their previous topic of conversation. As Puck, Mike, and Matt entered the auditorium, Rachel hissed quietly to Finn, "What was that for? You know now that we will be the newest topic of discussion by 6:37 tonight, right? It may hurt your _rep_."

Finn ignored the last jab at their past and leaned in to press a simple kiss to her full lips. "Rachel, not that I care, but me dating you isn't going to hurt my _rep_ anymore than it's already been shamed." He almost choked on the word, remembering with a hint of self-hatred the point in their relationship where he had been so focused on his status, he'd forgotten what truly mattered. "Is it bad that I don't care if people see me with my _girlfriend_?"

He pressed another kiss to her lips, but was surprised when, as he attempted to pull back, Rachel clutched at his head and deepened it. She pulled back and whispered, she smiled and whispered, "Thanks for reminding me why I fell in love with you."

His jaw dropped, "You forgot?"

"No, I just liked to add to my list whenever something new comes up."

"You have a list?" Finn questioned with a slight smirk, thinking she was joking.

"Of course," Rachel said offended.

Finn's eyes flickered from her eyes, to the side, to her lips, and back to her eyes, and down to his feet. Repeating the pattern several times, he said, "Okay... well what's, you know, what's _erm_, on it?"

Rachel smiled at his childlike curiousity. "There are a lot of things ... it's not just one thing..."

Finn smiled at the confirmation, but pressed on. "Just tell me one."

"One? Hm," Rachel paused, thinking back to her list, prying one point of the list from her mind. "I love ... your abs."

Finn laughed and she lifted herself off his lap, pulling him to his feet, realizing their ten minute break was over. "Seriously? You fell in love with me because of my abs? ...Not that it's not flattering, because it is. I just thought you didn't care about that stuff." Rachel raised an eyebrow in his direction as they walked, hand-in-hand up the stage stairs. "I just thought you were more ... intellectual."

Rachel looked surprised – while Finn looked pleased – with his word usage.

"I didn't fall in love with you just because of your abs," Rachel explained, "But yes, it was a contributing factor." Rachel ran her fingers lightly up his toned bicep, exposed by the cyan t-shirt be wore, "I really do love your muscles."

Finn laughed again at her cuteness, pulling her into his arms.

Mr. Schuester re-entered the auditorium, his lips slightly swollen and shirt crinkled. Finn left Rachel's side to get into his starting position for the number. Mr. Schue started the song, and Finn thought he may just need to start a list of his own ... _Things I love about Rachel Berry._

_Oh would it mean anything  
If you knew what I'm left imagining  
In my mind, In my mind._

* * *

**Author's Note: If I get enough requests, I may upload the "Things I love about..." lists from each Finn and Rachel. Let me know if that is something you'd be interested in. If I do upload said files, they'll be posted as different stories – so keep an eye open for them!**


End file.
